Mixed Up
by WhenAnxietyKicksIn
Summary: <html><head></head>A day of predicament for Natsuki. What did she do? Oh now, you are interested...aren't you? Go on. Read. Prolly, a one shot anyway.</html>


Disclaimer: No plan on claiming Shiznat...Although I intend to have fun with them.

_Another one-shot...blame the muse not the writer. The better half of this story was orginally made weeks prior to this date, only now did I decided to finish and post it. So the muse was undoubtedly different from before. Odd how instances such as this is becoming a normal occurrence to me._

_And..._

_Oh hush you people! Stop the joyful rampage. Yes, I am back. *silence* Okay, never mind. Just read._

* * *

><p><strong>Mixed Up<strong>

A young woman fitted in dark top and pants can be seen walking restlessly outside a local shop. She has been browsing thru and thru different shops for half a day and when she found the certain shop she's been looking for...she did not have the guts to go inside.

_Aaaa! I have to go inside and buy...or else...or else...She'll...She'll..._

Incidentally, the shop was just across a public park and it's almost five in the afternoon and there are a lot of kids playing around. Some of the children would point out the seemingly demented teenager holding her head up high in frustration and shouting without words to no one in particular. The guardians and parents of the children could only shake their head in dismay and told the curious bunch to be quiet and continue playing. As they go on with their fun and peaceful afternoon, the girl carried on with her monologue within herself.

_TEASE ME!_

As if on cue, a well-known ringtone can be heard in the background. The green-eyed beauty hesitated to answer the call. She was sure what will transpire and she's not looking forward to it. Wishing it would end if she continued to ignore it, she waited and waited. Still after eight seconds it was still ringing, and some of the passerby was giving her an odd look. Who wouldn't anyway? She's staring at her mobile phone like it's radioactive. Nearing to tenth ring, she gave up and pressed the answer button.

"Hello, Kuga speaking." She answered without thinking. After the words left her mouth she immediately wanted to take it back or turned off the phone, but when she heard a hearty chuckle on the other line, she knew she's too late.

"Kuga speaking?" An amused tone. "Really? Sweetie, I never knew you can be so formal."

"Shi—Shizuru! I didn't know it was you..."

Still giggling. "Yes, yes, whatever you say my dear Natsuki. Anyway, I called to ask if you are feeling well. I saw Nao-san during lunch and she said she did not see you attend any of your morning classes. Did you not go to school today, Natsuki?"

Natsuki was relieved to hear her girlfriend's voice, but she knew it won't be long till her smart other half would know what she is hiding. She then decided to pretend innocence while she can. "I am fine, Shizuru. I was..." Then she went on with her lie. The truth was she stayed in their shared apartment because she wanted to make something for Shizuru and something awful went wrong. _Awfully wrong._

"Ah, I see..." Her girlfriend replied although it is evident in her voice she's unconvinced and Natsuki was well aware of it.

_Oh no..._

Of course she knew that stalling won't do any good especially with Shizuru so with a newfound and much stronger incentive, she stepped inside the shop.

A small bell indicating an entrance of a customer can be heard and Shizuru can't help, but take notice of it. "What was that Natsuki? Where are you right now?"

Natsuki politely shook her head when an old lady began to walk towards her direction who was seemingly ready to help her out. When she saw that the employee of the shop was safely back behind the counter, Natsuki answered swiftly. "Ah, Shizuru I'm actually coming home right now. I'm nearby a school and you know how kids are in their bicycle..."

Shizuru, on the other line, imagined the scenario Natsuki was sharing. It's true that most kids in their area use bicycles and they can be rowdy, but somehow she feels that something askew with her usually brief Natsuki.

Sensing she's losing her composure and according to her past records, it won't take more than five minutes before she spills the truth, so she did another intervention and that was to say. "Hey Shizuru, let's go to the beach this coming weekend as you suggested. I'm a bit hesitant wearing that outrageous bikini you've bought for me, but I thought about it and...Yeah, let's go. Okay?" Hearing that Shizuru was imagining lewd things she could do to her during their weekend getaway, she produced a small fist pump. Not that she's perverted as her girlfriend, but she's definitely proud that she could stall Shizuru's steadfast brain with just images of her. _Her._ Then with an intent of sealing her girlfriend's mind from becoming more pornographic than it is, she finished it off with, "I can't wait to see you back home, _love._"

As though the air in Shizuru's lungs got knocked off completely, and she could only nod vigorously in response. She kept on doing so until she heard a clear 'beep', that's when she realized her sweet Natsuki was able to fool her fully.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, how may I help you today?" A much younger version of the old lady behind the counter greeted warmly the newly arrived customer. Natsuki would have recognized the customer if not only she wasn't consumed by several or not so several thoughts.<p>

_What am I supposed to choose here? I don't even know the difference between one from the other. Hell would I know what Shizuru's preferred choice in this matter. I..._

"Natsuki-chan? Is that you?" A very cheerful and a tad confused tone was used by a man similar to Natsuki's age.

She, unfortunately, recognized the man. "Takeda-san?"

_Ugh! I have no time to talk with him!_

So happy that Natsuki was able to remember his name this time, he suddenly had the courage to broaden their conversation. "So what are you up to? I'm surprise not to see you in class this morning, but more so I'm surprise, though really happy," a wink, "to see you here."

"I, uh, hum..."

"I didn't know you were into these. Mind if I help you with something? I'm quite knowledgeable if you—"

Knowing their relatively becoming bigger 'small talk' is going nowhere; Natsuki instantaneously snatched some random bag from one of the classic trays and rushed to the cashier. Seeing that the man still followed her, she sighed deeply.

_Ugh...Does he still intend to follow me?_

"Natsuki-chan?"

_I hate hearing that nickname especially from him._ She thought.

"Yes?" She managed to produce a fake smile. Then without counting her change, she took her purchased item, and got to the door in big steps. She really intended to go home fast before Shizuru notices her mishap.

_I'll never hear the end of it if she finds out. _She morosely concluded.

Out.

Then he looked at the man tailing her shyly. He kept a few steps as a distance between them, but she knows that it'll be a matter of time before he comes beside her and start another conversation.

Out.

_Does he know I'm living with another woman?_

Then finally having the will to speak out his mind, he asked. "Is Natsuki-chan going out with someone?"

_Now, would that even be a valid question at this point?_

She pretended not to hear the question, and continued walking. Only a few streets more before she arrives at their—hers and Shizuru's—humble abode, their love shack as Shizuru would sometimes jokingly tell her. She smiled genuinely at that particular memory.

Takeda, now seeing the wide smile on his crush's face, mentally noted or even took a picture of the image before him. It is one of the many reasons he wanted to pursue the love of this beautiful girl. Unfortunately, for him and for the rest of mankind, the girl is already madly and deeply in love with another, equally, beautiful girl.

_Shizuru..._

While the man takes pleasure in the sight before him, quietly following the girl to wherever she's going, even in the depths of hell he decided, the girl is inevitably thinking again about her predicament.

_Maybe I should just say sorry and admit my fault? But... Knowing her... Ugh! She'll forgive me, that I'm sure, but I won't live after her endless teasing. _

Suddenly feeling the weight of the bag she's holding, she made a quick prayer to the gods.

_Oh, I hope I bought the correct one._

And because of Natsuki's limitless worries she didn't notice another person appearing just around the corner. She almost bumped into him if Takeda didn't valiantly take her in the side.

Before she could react, the knight and shining armor of Takeda snarled to the guy before him. "Hey, watch it pal. You almost hit my—" This time Natsuki gave him her full attention, and he blushed under it. "—my classmate."

Both were surprised hearing a hearty laugh from the man. "And here I thought he'd say something more, Natsuki-chin."

_Ugh. Not that nickname. _

She knows that there's only one brave man who could and would say the insufferable nickname without getting a beating.

"Reito," she said coldly.

"Oh! Come on! I just arrived from overseas and I don't even get a hug?" Reito, obviously having the time of his life, teased Natsuki a bit more.

"There's a post, hug it." She retorted quite mockingly.

Hearing a friendly banter before him, Takeda abruptly interrupted. "Ah, Natsuki-chan...Who is he?"

"Natsuki-chan? Oh wow! I shouldn't have gone for so long, and now someone took my place. But I have to say, Natsuki-chin is much better. I haven't heard any news regarding this as well." Eyeing the man in front of him, he whispered in a not so whisper-like manner. "So is he your new," a wiggle of both eyebrows, "you know?"

Both were like thrown into a pail of red paint. One is affronted of the mere idea, and the other was joyful as far as the word can go.

"And does Shi—"

"Reito, stop with your—"

"I know she won't be thrilled to hear your affair with..." He gave an asking glance towards Takeda and the man, wanted to answer, but Natsuki beat him to it.

"I'm not seeing Takeda-san, okay? He's just a classmate so drop it."

She could see the trampled face beside her although she, wisely, chose to ignore it. She, however, took a glimpse of a triumphing handsome face of her girlfriend's best friend, and did what she wanted to do from the moment she laid eyes on him: smack him in the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot. Come, I know you'll invite yourself in even without an invitation."

"Of course, I will. I come with the 'package' you know?" He winked severely at her and that made Natsuki scoffed even more.

She gave him an eye saying, 'if-not-only-for-Shizuru-I-will-kick-your-pretty-face'. And in return, Reito gave him an amusing, 'if-not-for-me-you-would-not-have-met-Shizuru-you-idiot'.

"Ah, Natsuki-chan?" Both of them stopped with their stare banter when they heard a crumbling voice from Takeda.

"Yes?"

"I think I should go now...See you at school?"

Natsuki would have gladly said 'yes', but Reito interjected and said. "Why don't you come with us, Takeda-san, right? I'm sure," he eyed the brown bag Natsuki is holding. "Whatever is in there would be enough for the four of us."

"Four?" Takeda asked weakly, knowing already that the fourth one would have to be Natsuki's boyfriend.

Natsuki was about to make a stern protest when Reito, once again, interrupted her with. "Looks like we're here."

_Great._

* * *

><p>"Honey, we're home!" Reito shouted merrily once they've all entered the apartment. It was quite large for the two of them, obviously above Natsuki's allowance, but comfort for Shizuru is everything. She had a little say regarding the matter because she knew Shizuru's standards is way above the average.<p>

_Even her taste in particular with women...or woman. _She noted with pride.

"What you're smiling at, you dirty lass?" Reito poked her nose.

"Stop it I tell you or I'll have you—"

"Who's home?" Shizuru quizzed loudly as she sauntered towards the hallway in the direction of the door. When she came into view clad only in tank top and short shorts, Takeda almost had a heart attack, while as Reito tried so hard not to roll of the floor and laugh with gusto, and Natsuki instinctively blocked the view using her own body as shield.

"Shizuru! What, what, what are you wearing?" She chided her lover.

Shizuru produced an innocent smile and said, "Why my darling, this is what I wear most of the time, do I not?"

This time around Takeda managed to take note of the use of endearment and had the urge to make a comment about it. "Darling?" He asked in the direction of Natsuki who was still blocking the body of Shizuru.

"Takeda-san, I, uh..."

"Oh, you are that star athlete Takeda-san from Natsuki's uni?" Shizuru gingerly wrapped both of her arms protectively around the embarrassed girl's waist, and placed her head on top of a dark haired crown.

Not knowing where this is going, Takeda answered carefully. "Uh, yes." Still eyeing the girl behind Natsuki. Of course he knew who Shizuru Fujino is, who doesn't? But what he doesn't know is why is she becoming possessive of Natsuki like a lover would be. And it irks him that the girl is allowing her to be so.

"So..." Shizuru absently thought. "You are the prick whom I hear kept on following my Natsuki everywhere on campus?"

Both Natsuki and Takeda snapped their heads forcefully towards Shizuru while as Reito—who is still laughing hard—had to sit down on one of the comfy couch to prevent his wobbling knees from falling.

"This day is just great, Shizuru! Better than what I used to have back home. I certainly missed this kind of farce."

"Oh, Reito you're here." Shizuru finally noticed her best friend. Even with her almost calm and humorous outlook deep inside she's utterly pissed that a man came home with her Natsuki. It did not help knowing that it is the very same man, whom she knew is somewhat courting her girlfriend.

"Ouch! You're the same as ever." Reito looked around the place and remarked. "Yup, still the same."

Tightening her hold of Natsuki while looking viciously towards Takeda whose frown is deepening, she stated with double meaning. "What? Do you really expect for anything to change?"

Reito's laughter died when he saw an erupting battle between Shizuru and Takeda, when the latter made a bold move to stare back at the woman's red eyes.

_How brave of him,_ he thought._ Unluckily for him, he has no chance with Natsuki-chin at all._ He took a glimpse of a very adoring look of the girl towards Shizuru. _He has more chance of winning the lottery than getting a date with her._

Wanting to break the gladiator's aura seeping from the two, he jumped onto Natsuki, startling everyone, and asked. "So Natsuki-chin, what do you have in there? Mind to share with everyone?" He gave a suggestive wink and that took off Natsuki from her current predicament to her not so long ago predicament.

_Oh no! How could I forget?_

She somehow felt comfortable in Shizuru's embraced, especially when she felt that her girlfriend is not wearing a bra, so she forgot about the 'thing' she bought from the shop. Now, Shizuru is giving her 'thing' a curious glance and she made an effort to clutch it tighter as not to reveal its contents or content, for that matter.

"Ara? Did Natsuki bought me something?"

"I, uh, Shizuru..."

"Is that what you bought with _me_ back at the shop, Natsuki-chan?" Takeda provoked yet another battle, the others thought.

"The shop? What shop? Natsuki?" Shizuru asked in neutral tone, but her eyes said otherwise and Natsuki saw it.

"Uh, I got to go in the kitchen and fix this up. So you two," pointed her hands towards the two gentlemen. "Go to the living room and talk. While you," she eyed her baffled girlfriend. "Go and change into proper attire." Shizuru was about to protest when she felt she was pushed gently by Natsuki while mouthing 'Go'.

Arriving in their fine kitchen, Natsuki immediately took several cups and a kettle from a wooden cupboard. She filled the kettle with water and placed it onto an electric stove. She eyed the brown paper bag some more, still contemplating if there's a better alternative in this situation. She knows that there's only one in a million chance that she got the same item she spilled on the floor earlier.

Now she regrets being curious and being stupid enough to make one on her own. Everyone knows she's not into it, while as Shizuru is the expert, the master, or the erudite in this field. She gave another withering look towards the item and inhaled deeply.

_Here goes nothing._

* * *

><p>Natsuki walked towards to their luxurious living room and in tow with her are several cups with steaming hot liquid and a couple of sweet treats. She made a brief prayer, again, to the gods before she made her presence known.<p>

She saw that the two—Shizuru and Takeda—are still at it, that is fighting amiably. It would have been funny if not only it's not her they're fighting for. Of course she knows they're fighting for her. She's gullible at times, she admits, but she's not that dumb not to notice the eerie atmosphere once Shizuru heard Takeda's name, and after the latter saw the protective embrace of the former.

_This day is getting better and better. _

"Let me help you with that, Natsuki-chan." Takeda stood up immediately when he saw Natsuki from the distance. He somehow had a feeling what's going between the two, but he's not a man who would easily give up. Not without a fight.

Little does he know, Shizuru already knew her girlfriend's arrival even before he did so naturally she was with her sooner than him. It made the man mad, but he did not let it show.

"That smells wonderful, Natsuki. Here, let me have it." Shizuru took the tray from Natsuki's hands and she gave the latter a quick kiss on the mouth before saying, "Thank you."

Natsuki's only reply was a happy smile, the very smile Takeda's scouting for many months and now he'd seen it again, but he's not happy quite the opposite, as he now know the origin, the cause, the reason of that smile—a girl, named Shizuru Fujino.

He sat in defeat and then he felt a pat on the head.

"Sorry mate, she was already hers for the longest time and I'm betting, will always be."

He nodded ruefully.

"Come on now, cheer up. At least you get a taste of what Natsuki-chin has to offer. It's not everyday you can have one, right?" Then towards the loving couple, "You two love birds stop with the honeymoon gaze and share those goodies to us gentlemen."

The two automatically closed the distance and sat adjacent to their seat. Reito saw the unfamiliar color of liquid in the cups. "Hey, Shizuru are those your usual? It seems...I don't know, odd?"

Shizuru was busy nuzzling Natsuki's head so she didn't notice what her best friend is talking about. "What do you mean?"

"This." He lifted a cup and offered one to Shizuru.

Shizuru inspected the liquid carefully with her eyes. She sniffed it before commenting. "Now, come to think of it. Before you guys came in I was looking for my stock and I didn't see my jar. Did you see it, Natsuki?"

An almost whisper reply of, "Uh...No?"

Natsuki would have fooled a child, but not Shizuru. The latter knew something was amiss since the phone call earlier. Then when she took a little sip, she knew. Her girl even made a quick and guilty glance towards her, which made her theory true.

The owner of the guilty glance saw the knowing smile from her girlfriend and she knew, _she knew_.

_Crap. I knew it. I'm so busted. _

The two gentlemen apparently took a sip as well. Both were equally confused, and asked simultaneously.

"Is..."

"This..."

Before both could finish the sentence, she said the last word. "Coffee." She smiled even wider when she saw that Natsuki was almost on her feet, apparently wanting to run towards the safety of their bedroom which she won't allow, just yet. In this audience she wanted to save her girl from embarrassment, but later in the confinement of their own room, who knows?

Reito raised the inevitable question. "Aren't you a tea lover, Shizuru?"

With an implied wink towards her girlfriend, she replied. "Ara, who said I can't play for the other team?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ola! That's a wrap...or not. Who knows? I may or may not continue this. My last one shot became an open story so I wouldn't close this just yet. I'm terribly indecisive...though I put the blame on my muse. I keep on getting ideas for a new story and I'm being buried with updates to do. And sometimes I'm mixed up with the plots and characters of the different stories under my care. Terrible I say! What would make it better? You know what. Don't make me say it. Lol.

Till next time.


End file.
